Calling your name
by ruk21us
Summary: When Takeru tried to find his meaning of life and his way to go on, meanwhile Ryunosuke tried to understand his special feeling for his own lord. The way of love and the way of life that may not start and end happily.


**Calling your name**

**Warning: This is YAOI or SLASH or BOY's LOVE series ( anyway you call ) and cantains paring ****Ryunosuke x Takeru**** from Shinkenger. This story starts before episode 44 and will continues until the end of the series. **

**Shinkenger and all characters in this story are not mind. **

**English is not my mother tongue, I am so sorry for grammatical mistake. Thank you for review and any suggestion. **

**Part 1 Tonight**

That night, I still remembered. We have a peaceful time after the latest fight with Gedoushu. We didn't have any practice then everyone decided to have some free time. Mako and Kotoha went out to see the movie. Chiaki and Genta visited the Arcade Game. But for me, a person who had nothing left without fighting and Kabuki, I just wanted to sit peacefully in my room. It was calm and so silent when I stayed there, only me. I didn't expect before that this mansion was so silent like this. Maybe it was always like this before we came and lived here.

How about people who lived here before us? People who had to stay here before this war started.

" Tono….." How about him? How could he live in this mansion ? I knew he lived here with Hikoma-san and Kurokos but I couldn't expect a life as a lord . He must be raised very strict and so lonely in this place, no friend, no family. It was possible to think that Hikoma-san was everything for him.

" Why do I think like this?" Why???? Maybe because of loneliness, I thought a lot. Then I decided to stand up and walked out from my room. The moonlight was so shine. The sky was clear. It was not the simply night. Suddenly, I decided to walk through the gate and leaved the mansion. I walked step by step along the road, the moonshine shines on me. It was so bright. The wind touched my face, it was cool but quite warm at the same time. Like I said, it was not a simply night.

" Who's that?" I whispered with myself because I saw someone who was sitting at the riverbank near the park. It was almost 11 pm,so it should not have anybody around here. I walked close a little bit and tried to be silent. It was my instinct to hide myself but I was curious in that person. That was a man, maybe a teenager. Why did the teenager stay at the riverbank alone at night? I……. wanted to see him very closely.

At that moment…I was so silly.

" Why do you hide yourself , a stranger." That person called someone, maybe me. … I …. remembered that voice. It must be the silliest act to hide from him.

" Excuse me…. Tono…" I knew who he was. My most important person, my precious one, he was Shiba Takeru, the 18th head of Shiba Clan. The clan that my ancestors swore to serve.

" I didn't know before that you like to promenade at night." Shiba Takeru or Tono.. my Lord said, he turned his face to see me and I could see him face to face. He wear blue jeans with black shirt. His eyes were so clam and in that black bright ones I could see the shine, the shine of flame that was reflex on my eyes. I could swear, back to the first time when I saw his eyes …….. I could not turn my eyes to see others forever.

" Normally not Sir, only tonight" Only tonight.. only tonight

" The same" He said silently before he turned back. His eyes looked straight, but it seemed that I was not on his eyes now. Why ? What was he looking for?

" Tono Maybe you should back home, it's dangerous to stay alone."

" I know" He spoke again but he still didn't turn his eyes from the river. What was he thinking now? What was reflex on your eyes, my lord ?

" If you don't mind, I will go along with you" I offered my volunteer although I thought he must be safe. My lord was so strong , he was the greatest swordsman I had ever seen. It was impossible for him to be a loser. In fact, I couldn't imagine when he was defeated. " Tono……" I decided to walk a little bit closer then I could see his face clearly. My lord, he was a fighter, a smart guy and at the same time, he was the best of the best. But I feel something, I always feel that he had something in his mind, something that he had never talked to anyone. What was that?

" I just think that the river at night is so wonderful. In the darkness, you can see the moonlight reflexes on the surface. How beautiful is it ?" His voice was so soft and gentle. I loved his voice, sometimes it was so light but when he shouted and fight against enemies, he was a perfect soldier. His voice was so strong and showed the fact that he was not a normal young master. Now, in front of me, that perfect soldier was sitting silent.

" It's beautiful but it was still so dark. I prefer seeing the river in the morning. It's so shine and makes me feel good." In fact, more than anything else, more than the river in the morning , I prefer something else but…. I will not tell you, my lord.

" It's really you, Ryunosuke" He smiled…. My lord smiled …… It was just only a few moment when I saw him smiled but ……… maybe that was enough.

" Could you stand up my lord? It's so dark now and I start to worry about the strangers or maybe enemies. They may attack us when we walk back." I held out my right hand for him but surely he refused. He stood by himself and stared at me. His eyes…….

" It seems that you're really worried about me"

" Because you're my lord, Tono" I stared back at him. His eyes were so bright; it looked like I could see the legendary flamee in the darkness of this world. For him, for these eyes , I could give all my life for this person, the most precious person in my life. I may be only a grit that he pass through, but I would use my body, my energy, all I had …for him.

" Tono….." he murmured that word before he simpered , just a very sad tiny smile . " Because I claimed a title of your lord, you're cared for me. Is it right? Ryunosuke? "

" Not like that!!!" I almost shouted.

" Why not?" He walked a little bit closer to me. His left hands hold out and catch my right hand. Tono's hand was not soft, but was so warm. If we have something calling forever , I hope that this moment would stay and prolong evermore. My lord looked at me, he looked straight on my eyes. Our eyes directly confronted. " You always call me with the title , You bow your head in front of me because I'm your lord. I believe ….Ryunosuke…. I really believe."

" What do you believe?" I was afraid. I was so scared his next sentences.

" You're real Samurai" It seemed his voice was so tense. His eyes were plenty of sorrow. Tono….. " You can bow your head to anyone who was your lord, Ryunosuke"

"!"

" I'm sorry to make you're worried about me. It's time to go back" The head of Shiba clan said to confirm then he released my hand and turned to the road.

What…happened?

We walked along the road together silenly. I couldn't do anything; and my lord, he didn't say anything neither. I didn't understand his words. Why did he start strange conversation like that? He was Shiba Takeru. He was the 18th of Shiba clan. He was our leader. He was my ….special…

" What will you plan after we finished this war, Tono" I asked him because I had never known before. He didn't answer suddenly but he stopped to walk.

" I don't know. It's just a silly answer, isn't it?" The man in front of me laughed. He laughed but it…was…not joyful laughing.

" I….. I know that you're Tono, you're my lord. I have no doubt in that fact." I confirmed the truth.

" What's fact? The fact that I had nothing I plan in the future, doesn't it?" He smiled again. But currently, he seemed get better after he spoke, I was used to with that smiling. It was the smiling that everyone was impressed.

" You have a lots my lord. Hikoma-san and all of us belonge to you, don't we?" I blinked and smiled back.

" I wish." My lord said and then he looked up to the sky. I didn't know what he was thinking now, but I hoped he would be in a good mood.

" Please believe. If you have not any plan, I have some suggestion."

" What?"

" First of all, would you mind to let me stay beside you, Tono?"

" Now, you're staying with me, in Shiba's house" He answered very soft and turned to see me again " You can stay with your lord in that mansion as you wish too."

" Excuse me"

" hm…"

" It may be impolite but I think you're trying to avoid the issue again.." I spoke the truth, he had something in his mind and he didn't want me to understand. " Or maybe I asked periphrastically."

" Maybe" He murmured.

" How about this? Takeru-sama, would you mind to let me stay by your side?" I touched his hands, both hands. I could feel his warm and then something in my mind just stopped. I stopped to think. What was I seeing now? I was seeing "My lord" . The moonshine shines on him, he seemed like a person I had never seen before. Tono, you were the brightest flame , the most priceless thing that I had never seen before. Why did you stare at me like that? " My suggestion was…."

" What?" He asked again but for now, I had no answer. I couldn't speak. My left hand moved a little bit close to his face…closer and then…. I touched him. I was touching his cheek. It was so soft and so warm. How could you imagine this feeling? " What're you doing? Ryunosuke?"

" I…. I will back to Kabuki and… I want someone to look at me."

" You already have many audiences." That was true but not all , my lord.

" Not the audiences at the theater, I wish you will watch me…..at the very front seat. Is it possible? Is it poosible for you to have a hobby as my special audience, my precious guest?" He stared at me with the unbelievable eyes, while I looked at him. In his eyes, I could see many things, confusion, not understanding, and…. me.

" I will be your guest, won't I?"

" Yes, you will be."

" ……………….." He didn't answer but squinted. Then , he smiled again….

" I don't understand. What are you thinking about?" Why did you seem happy? Why did you smile when I offered very simply thing for you? Suddenly, he reached his hands on my cheeks and spoke very soft but so clear near my left ear. His breath was near me. I could feel him every moment.

" You said. I will be your special guest."

" precious and only" I replied strongly and moved my hands touched his both hands. We were so close but he didn't refuse or disgusted me. Tonight was a miracle and then I was afraid that tomorrow, he….would forget.

" Thank you…Thank you so much"

" Tono….." I feel it , a very soft and sweet kiss on my cheek. It was so pure, pureness and passionless. " I….." What should I say? What should I do to return this naive kiss?

" Let's walk. It's time to back" While I could not decide, he repelled from me and turned to another way. I didn't know how to say. I didn't know how I feel. Only fact that I knew, this was not a normal night. I may dream. I may dream about the brightest moonshine, the flame sorrow eyes of my lord, the warmest smiling of my ….precious one. I………

" Tonight is so special. Tono"

" Really?" He laughed. Smiling and laughing without any meaning that I could understand. I must hope, some day, that day, the day that I could understand him, the day that he started to speak very clear with me. And , maybe the day that I could stay beside him. Do you have that place for me?

My Lord

My Guest

My Prcious One

Shiba….Takeru

End of Part 1

I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
